laboratory
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: un hospital es el mejor lugar para toparse con gente extraña, en un hospital mueren dia a día, minuto a minuto, personas de todo tipo, un hospital es  el mejor lugar para toparse con fantasmas, pero ¿Quién diría que un fantasma es lindo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis más queridas lectoras, lo sé, no actualizo lo otro pero si subo mas fics, lo siento, pero… las ideas me llegan muy rápido

Así que, prometo actualizar n.n vale

Summary: un hospital es el mejor lugar para toparse con gente extraña, en un hospital mueren dia a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, personas de todo tipo, un hospital es el mejor lugar para toparse con fantasmas, pero ¿Quién diría que un fantasma es lindo?

¡DISFRUTENLO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Laboratory!**

**~ prologo ~**

Miro el pasillo con anhelo, esperando ver lo mismo de siempre, tomando al tiempo un lapicero para escribir en una libreta que citaba

_Registro de muestras y pacientes_

Escribió la fecha y enfrente el nombre de paciente del tubo de ensaye que tenía en la mano izquierda, y consecutivamente sus iniciales, y el tipo de muestra

Suspiro y dejo el tubo de tapa morada con liquido rojizo en una gradilla junto a la libreta, y miro de nuevo el pasillo oscuro, y luego el reloj pegado a la pared que dirigía al pasillo

_1:23 am_

Era tarde y ella no llegaba, soltó de nuevo un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose pálido al verla parada pegado a él, sudo frio y sintió que él alma se le iba al ver sus ojos verdes oscuros sin vida alguna, con su bata de paciente y las manos atrás de su espalda, sonriente

― hola ― murmuro con voz baja y sin sentimiento

― me asustaste, no lo hagas de nuevo ― le sonrió y paso una de sus manos por su cabello blanco, soltando el enésimo suspiro de la noche y la madrugada

― Amplio la sonrisa y se sentó en las sillas que estaban detrás de ella, haciéndole una señal para que él también se sentara con ella, este asintió y se sentó junto a su _persona_

Lo miro y luego su gafete, como siempre lo hacia todas las noches

― Soul Eater ― murmuro y leyó más abajo ― químico; laboratorio, hematología, serología, inmunohematologia y banco de sangre ― levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos ― tienes muchas cosas que atender ― este asintió

― Muchas y tú me quitas el tiempo ― hizo una mueca de lado, parecida a una sonrisa, la chica hizo un puchero y rodo los ojos

― haberlo dicho antes ― se levantó ― y no venía más ― se giró, topándose de frente a un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos pequeños, como los de un japonés, como ella, con un folder en las manos y una caja que decía en grande _wadiana_, no tenía idea de que era un _wadiana_, pero no le gustaba la palabra

El chico vio a su acompañante y sonrió ampliamente

― Hey Soul… que haces aquí solo ― la chica bajo la mirada… entristecida

― pensar ― respondió y ella se giró a verlo, con la tristeza grabada en el rostro ― en una chica ― sus miradas se encontraron y sintió su _corazón _latir con desenfreno

― vamos, vamos ― se acercó a él y lo levanto, el albino con desgano le ayudo a pararse y lo miro con aburrimiento ― tengo hambre y los chicos nos esperan en el comedor… venir con tu Dios ― y así, el albino salió del campo visual de la rubia, por el pasillo iluminado y con muchas personas en él

Se giró de nuevo y camino por él otro pasillo…

_**Por el pasillo donde siempre estaba**_

* * *

><p>Sonrió al escuchar a su compañera contar lo que le paso antes de llegar al hospital, todos reían alegres enfrente de él, estaban en las bancas del pasillo del laboratorio, exactamente junto al pasillo oscuro, dejo de sonreír al ver la hora en el reloj<p>

_3:45 am_

Estuvo un buen rato en la banca ahora ocupada por sus compañeros y amigos, solo, esperándola, y ella no fue, y dudaba ya que fuera

_¿Se lo habrá tomado enserio?_

Se preguntó, lo dudaba, pero aun así, no la conocía mucho que digamos, y eso no le ayudaba

Miro de nuevo a sus amigos, y a continuación el pasillo, viendo el reflejo de la chica en el vidrio de la última habitación, donde se dejaban desechos y residuos de muestras

Sonrió y sin decir nada más que un _ahora vengo_ la siguió, por el pasillo oscuro, con la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros

La siguió por el extenso pasillo y ella se limitaba a seguir caminando, con su bata de paciente moviéndose de un lado a otro a un compás, al compás de sus pasos

Sonrió al ver su esbelta figura, era extremadamente hermosa, y a él le gustaba

Llegó un momento en que la chica se detuvo y se giró a verlo, moviendo los labios sin soltar sonido alguno y al parpadear el chico, ella…

_Desapareció_

Él trabajaba en un hospital, ella _vivía _en el hospital, los dos se conocieron una madrugada en el laboratorio de lugar, y desde ese entonces, sus encuentros son casuales, frecuentes… informales

"_**enséñame la luz de tu vida, y yo te enseño la oscuridad de mi muerte…Soul"**_

Eso, había susurrado la chica rubia en la oscuridad del pasillo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Continúe!**

Ok, este fic no será para nada largo, os aviso de una vez, no creo que pase de cinco o de siete capis, espero les allá gustado mis queridas lectoras, amo escribir, y estos días lo he hecho mucho ^^

Así que sin más…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo pido disculpas… una, por no actualizar las otras historias que tengo, dos… ¡POR ACCTUALIZAR ESTA!

Jajajaja

En fin, espero les guste este capi okis~

¡DISFRUTENLO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Laboratory!**

**~ capitulo uno: la chica rubia ~**

Corría entre la lluvia, pasando a través de todos los peatones que se le cruzaban enfrente, jadeando por aire, iba ya tarde para su trabajo y no le perdonarían llegar una vez más tarde

Miro con prisa su reloj, el cual marcaba ya las 6:45 de la tarde

_Joder ―_ pensó con apuro, sacando su identificación y entrando corriendo al hospital, pasando por muchos pasillos y llegar al checador, maldiciendo una vez más su mala suerte, había una enorme fila en el lugar

Miro de nuevo su reloj… diez minutos se había tardado en atravesar todo el hospital, entre las personas y los pacientes, además de los colados que habían en los pasillos

Sí que era un jaleo checar a tiempo

Se impaciento mas, faltaban dos minutos para las siete, si no checaba en dos minutos, seria arrestado, lo que significa, que se quedaría unas cuantas horas más en el hospital

Soltó un bufido, ya solo una persona más y checaría él

― mmm… falta un minuto… a esperar ― dijo la mujer enfrente de él, Soul la miro con cara de pocos amigos, que le pasaba a la vieja

― ¿podrías checar ya? ― dijo conteniendo las ganas de aventarla y checar él

― Pero falta un minuto para las siete… no quiero checar a las seis cincuenta y nueve ― escucho el quejido de todos los demás

― checa ya ―

― También nosotros tenemos que checar las siete tonta ―

― sáquenla de la fila ― las ofensas no se hicieron esperar, y Soul sonrió, empujándola y pidiendo su tarjeta

― 1488 por favor ― dijo amable, sacando de la fila a la mujer y mandándola hasta el final, quejándose

― Aquí tiene ― el hombre dentro le entrego la ficha, pucho el botón de entrada y checo a las siente en punto, sí que era puntual, se sonrió autosuficiente y corrió a cambiarse, dejando antes la tarjeta en el mostrador

Se quitó la ropa lo más rápido posible y se puso la del trabajo, un simple traje de hospital, azul cielo en conjunto, pantalón y playera, junto con una bata blanca, tomo sus ropas y las hizo bola metiéndolas en su mochila saliendo como rayo de nuevo al pasillo, escuchando los quejidos de la mujer que anteriormente estuvo formada enfrente de él, y ahora se encontraba al final de la fila

― no… ya son las siete con cinco… que impuntualidad la mía ― se rio para sí mismo y siguió su camino

Corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban, preguntándose, a quien rayos se le había ocurrido poner la oficina para checar entrada y salida al otro lado del hospital, ¿Por qué no ponerlo en la entrada? Seria así todo más fácil ¿no?

Ignoro sus pensamientos y siguió, entrando en una puerta amplia que decía arriba en grande y con letras azul marino:

**Laboratorio**

Dejo de correr al verse ya dentro del lugar, soltando un suspiro

― Soul… ¿de nuevo tarde? ― Una peli rosa le sonrió, con unas cuantas unidades de sangre en las manos, mirándolo alegre de verlo, desde el otro lado de pasillo

― Mi tarjeta dice siente en punto ― camino y paso de largo enfrente de ella, sonriente de su logro

La chica soltó una carcajada y salió del laboratorio, con las unidades de sangre en mano, seguro para un paciente

El peli blanco entro a la oficina, dejando sus cosas y tomando una libreta que decía en grande **"serología"**, la leyó detalladamente y conto cuantas muestras habían hecho en el día

Sonrío al ver que no había mucho trabajo para él ese día, se sentó cómodamente en su silla y cerró los ojos, descansando de su corrediza

― _Químico fármaco biólogo; Soul Eater Evans, se le solicita en nutrición… químico fármaco biólogo; Soul Eater Evans, se le solicita en nutrición _― escucho por el altavoz, bufando molesto, se levantó, tomo su bata, colocándosela y saliendo del lugar, para llegar a donde le llamaban

* * *

><p>― se le diagnosticó una parasitosis de alto grado a la pequeña ― dijo una mujer de cabello azabache, acomodándose los anteojos a la vez que hablaba, el albino leía su historial clínico<p>

Niña, de no más de ocho años, de nombre Ángela León, de un padre adoptivo, con una fuerte parasitosis de alto grado, provocada por la _Giardia lambia_, parásitos que portan los animales, miro a fondo sus síntomas, todo indicaba que si era el parasito correcto el que le provocaba la enfermedad

Soltó un suspiro y le tendió la libreta a la pelinegra

― mándale a hacer análisis de sangre, cultivos, y unas cuantas pruebas de _vitros_… si es necesario, que se quede, el parasito es patógeno y causaría problemas con su familia… ― se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse ― ¡ah! Y que desparasiten a su perro lo antes posible ― sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, topándose con un hombre alto, no más que él, al salir, el cual lo miro fijamente

― ¿Qué tiene mi hija doctor? ― consulto a distancia

― Químico… ― aclaro ― una parasitosis de alto grado, pero no se alarme ― se apresuró a decir cuando vio su cara de terror al decir las palabras _alto grado _― se le ha diagnosticado a tiempo… no pasara nada, solo necesita unas pruebas y un tratamiento… nada de que asustarse ― sin decir nada más, tomo el elevador y desapareció a la vista del hombre de cabellos largos platinados

Vio la pequeña pantallita el elevador, decía que bajaba a la planta baja, obviamente, sonrió, picando de nuevo un botón, con el numero en grande del piso seis, el elevador siguió bajando, y al poco rato ya estaba en la planta baja, no se movió y se cerraron de nuevo las puertas, subiendo hasta el piso más alto de esa parte del hospital

Sonrío la sentir el ambiente frio, giro levemente la cabeza, topándose con el rostro sin expresión de la rubia de ojos jade, miro el piso en que estaban y se encontró con el número cuatro

_¿Murió en neurología? _― se preguntó asombrado

― me siento sola… Soul ― lo miro, este sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal, siempre lo sentía, siempre sentía eso cuando la miraba a los ojos, aunque no podía evitarlo, le gustaba verla a los ojos… y le gustaba sentir su frio, así como a ella le gusta sentir su calor

Soul le sonrió, tomándola del hombro derecho, atrayéndola hacia si

― tienes mi compañía cuando quieras ― dijo socarrón atrayéndola más hacia sí

La miro de nuevo, psicoanalizándola, era bajita, de expresión neutra en el rostro, jamás logro ver sus expresiones en vida, y al parecer murió al dormir, o quien sabe…

Desde que la conoció se había preguntado por qué solo él podía verlo y oírla, nadie más le había dicho que había visto a una chica rubia sin expresión en el rostro cerca de él, nadie más la veía, única y exclusivamente él

Sonrió de lado al sentirse importante, desde su niñez había visto y charlado con fantasmas, pero nunca había tenido un lazo con alguno

Escucho el molesto campaneo que hacia el elevador al indicar que ya estaban en el último piso de esa parte del hospital, la terraza del edificio de pediatría

Camino con la chica siguiéndole, aun sin cambiar de expresión, algunas veces sonreía, pero no cambiaba mucho su rostro

Y aun recordaba como la había visto por primera vez, no había sido mucho tiempo atrás, como máximo tendría unos dos meses, y la chica fantasma ya se había hecho su amiga

La encontró vagando, creyendo que era una paciente perdida, por los pasillos del laboratorio, Salió del pasillo oscuro como una zombi, mirando únicamente al frente

Le hablo pero esta parecía no escucharle, hasta que se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros, para que le viera, y hay noto la primera anomalía, sus ojos carecían de vida, no tenían brillo, y la segunda, era que su piel estaba demasiado pálida, como si no se alimentará correctamente

Hablo un momento con ella, y lo único que ella recordaba era su nombre, Maka, simplemente eso, y lo otro, era que ella estaba en una cama, con doctores hablando con sus padre, o los que creía eran sus padres, y luego como todos corrían a ella, y al final, frio, mucho frio

Y dedujo que se había dormido y luego despertó desorientada y decidió caminar para encontrar a alguien conocido, cuido de ella en su oficina toda la noche, y a los pocos días descubrió lo que jamás le paso por la mente

La chica estaba muerta

¿Qué como lo hizo?

Simple y sencillo

Busco su nombre en los registros de pacientes, ya que no era muy común el nombre Maka, la encontró como única paciente en todo el hospital, leyó su historial clínico, y descubrió que había muerto el mismo día, unas horas antes de encontrarla, por un tumor cerebral, no estaba seguro si murió en pediatría, o en neurología, y al parecer era en la última mencionada

Se sentaron en una banca de la terraza, uno enfrente del otro, Soul sonrió al verla tan indefensa

_No puedo creer que muriera tan joven de algo sin importancia y tan fácil de diagnosticar _― pensó recargando su mejilla derecha en la misma mano

Ya unos días después del descubrimiento de que ella era una fantasma, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, ya que poco a poco recupero su memoria, su edad era de no más de los 16 años, y se veía de 14, había vivido toda su vida en la ciudad y no tenía muchos amigos, y por ende, no tenía novio

La chica le miro, y ladeo la cabeza

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto

― Nada… solo me pregunto porque no desapareciste al morir, y te quedaste en la tierra "penando" ― soltó aun en la mismo posición

La rubia frunció en ceño

― creo que tengo algo pendiente ― respondió girando el rostro y mirando al horizonte, donde una serie de casas se extendía a lo largo, sin fin, hasta ver las montañas a lo lejos

― ¿Cómo que te imaginas que es? ― volvió a preguntar, la chica no dijo nada, se levantó y camino a la orilla del edifico, y albino la contemplo caminar

― Eso… ― giro un poco la cabeza, mirándolo un largo rato, y después girando completamente, la chica le sonrió ladinamente y se paró justo en la orilla ― debo descubrirlo aun ― y se aventó hacia atrás, desapareciendo antes de caer por completo

El oji rubí rio bajito, levantándose de su lugar y caminado de nuevo al elevador

― no tienes remedio ― dijo entre una risa disimulada, puchando el botón para llamar el ascensor

* * *

><p>Saco una unidad de sangre del refrigerador, que aún no estaba fraccionada, sin etiqueta y tenía que centrifugar, solo un bufido enojado, solo al hospital al cual le surten sangre se les ocurría atender ellos a una paciente con intento de suicidio, y no mandarla para allá<p>

Puso la unidad a un lado de la centrifuga y tardo poco en poner todo en orden, para comenzar su trabajo

Tenía quince minutos sin hacer nada en especial y solo se quedó sentado mirándose en la ventana, con la luz apagada y la luz del pasillo alumbrando un poco el lugar, se sonrió al ver a alguien pasearse afuera de donde estaba, girándose lentamente y encontrando a una chica alta y de cabellera negra, con la mirada perdida y mirando arriba de su cabeza, no a él

― hola preciosa ― dijo sonriente al verla ahí parada, la chica bajo la mirada hasta ese momento, en el que él le hablo, le sonrió y tomo sus mejillas

― estoy feliz de verte ― se acercó a él, agachándose un poco y chocando sus frentes, el chico la miro de pies a cabeza, vestía un pantalón ajustado y una playera holgada, su cabello esta desordenado y sucio, fuera de la coleta de ella se había hecho, sus ropas estaban sucias y muy desarregladas

Le tomo de la cintura, llevaba ya rato que la conocía y era su amiga

― también lo estoy Tsubaki ― roso sus labios con los de ella y ella soltó un suspiro placentero ― ¿el anciano te ah visto? ― pregunto

― No, me oculto de él, además, siempre esta con una rubia extraña ― se pegó más al peli azul, y este sonrió ampliamente

― Sí, lo eh visto con ella, pero hago que no la veo… si digo que la veo, sospechara ―

Se

Unieron en un beso pasional, peli azul, pelinegra, fantasma e intermediario, maestro y ayudante

Combinación extraña, pero factible

* * *

><p>Miro la escena de ambos chicos desde su lugar, esos dos siempre terminaban haciendo algo como eso, ya no se molestaba en decirles que no lo hicieran… de todos modos lo desobedecerían, aun sabiendo que los observa<p>

― ¿seguro que también ella? ― pregunto dudoso el hombre con el que estaba compartiendo la habitación, este, solo se limitó a asentir y posteriormente el otro individuo salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con la una rubia

― Todo esto se saldrá de las manos, no los necesitamos, ya tenemos los suficientes ― le dijo a modo de reproche, este se giró y dejo de mirar a sus mejores agentes

― él es importante, y el hecho que la vea, lo es por igual o más ― la miro de reojo ― los necesitamos ― siseo enojado

― vale… no te cabrees ― acoto la chica y salió dejándolo solo, completamente esta vez

Soltó un suspiro y se miró las manos

― espero todo venga pronto… todo sea fácil ― miro de nuevo donde su mirada estaba posada anteriormente, viendo ahora a los dos chicos, hablar en la terraza ― los necesito lo antes posible ―

* * *

><p>Miro el pasillo de nuevo, dejando unas muestras, viéndola venir, como si fuera la primera vez que ellos se vieron, se sonrieron, y caminaron a la banca junto a las muestras, y junto a l pasillo, para charlar un poco<p>

Siendo observados por un par de ojos azules sin vida, y unos verdes destellantes por ver su progreso

― Y todo se termina… ¿verdad? ― dijo dirigiéndose a la azabache

― Si ―

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Continúe!**

Todo como yo lo desee *-*

Había escrito algo diferente… totalmente diferente, pero me dije:

_Alexiel es una historia prácticamente de terror, cuéntala como si así lo fuera, pon suspenso y no sueltes las cosas de sopetón_

Y eh aquí el resultado, en fin, les agradezco a las personitas que me comentaron el primer capi, soy tan feliz con sus reviews chicas, se han ganado un pase directo a las telenovelas… jaajajajaja, nah…

**Liz.I'm****, ****yuki-chan22****, ****The Emptiness****, ****the-lady-of-darkness-97, nesha estela moon… **arigatou! Os amo :3

En fin, me voy llendo vale, bye-bye

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

(Según yo, haría más de 10 hojas, pero no pude)

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi quiere actualizar antes de navidad ;D

Jajaja, YEAH!, me paso a actualizar (escribir) una noche, sin internet, y con muchas ganas de escribir, ya que, mañana, miércoles 21 de diciembre, tengo que ir a trabajar ¿Por qué poner la fecha?

¡para que sepan que día escribí esto! Jajaja

En fin, perdón si no actualizo seguido, pero la escuela, los estudios, y la universidad me capturan, además de mi servicio social u.u

Pero siempre me hago un tiempecito, y me decidido a escribir (aunque no actualice, me avanzo) ;D

Ahora…

¡DISFRUTEN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Laboratory!**

**~ capitulo tres: los ojos que me miran ~**

Camino con pereza a través de los pasillos, habían cambiado su horario por una semana entera, no solo a él, si no, a todo el personal de laboratorio, ya no estaba en el horario nocturno, estaba en el horario vespertino

De 12 del día, a 7 u 8 de la noche… claro, si quería, se quedaba más tiempo

Pero eso no le daba sus 34 horas diarias de dormir

Se sonrió al pensar en tan descabellado e ilógico pensamiento

Y después, sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, el escalofrió que siempre sentía cada que ella estaba cerca, giro un poco la cabeza y se detuvo, el pasillo no era muy concurrido, pero si había mucha luz, demasiada diría él

― sé que estas… Maka ― y como una niña pequeña, salió de su escondite, con la cabeza gacha y agarrando sus manos en un ademan muy inmaduro, mirando el piso, y con los mofles inflados, en un puchero

_Parece una niña regañada después de que la pillaron en una travesura _― pensó el albino sonriendo

La rubia se acercó corriendo a él y se posiciono justo en frente de su persona

― Tu y yo… a las 11 en fraccionamiento ― y sin mas, se hizo la desaparecida, dejando al albino viendo a la nada, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios

_Es una cita _― y se dio la vuelta, chocando de cara con una persona, de complexión menuda y delgada

La miro un largo rato, directo a sus ojos rojos, como los suyos, y ella a él, sonrojándose levemente al sentir que Soul tenía su mano en su cintura para hacerla a un lado, este reacciono de su acción al ver como ella miraba avergonzada su mano

―perdón ― lento se alejó de ella y la miro de arriba abajo, no era fea, y lo aceptaba, era delgada, de proporciones medianas, y le parecían perfectas, de cabello largo, negro y con ligeros toques blancos, parecidos a ojos extrañamente extraños, su mirada era rojiza, como la de él, pero un poco más expresiva, con facciones finas

Claramente hermosa

― etto… soy… soy Ashura ― extendió la mano, claramente en señal de un saludo, Soul se sonrió ― doctora de pediatría ―

― Soul Evans… ― tomo su mano y la elevo hasta sus labios, dándole un beso en el torso y sonrojando a la chica en el acto ― químico ―

― mu-mucho gusto ― se encogió en su lugar y jalo su mano, intentado alejarla, cosa que el albino noto al instante

La soltó y dio un paso a su izquierda, señal clara de que se iba ya

― Bueno Ashura… nos vemos ― y sin más, dejo a la chica, parada en su lugar, contemplando como él se alejaba directo al área de laboratorio

No dijo nada, pero si su mirada, una clara señal de que quería que siguiera con ella

Cuando el chico desapareció por el pasillo, se sonrió, como boba enamorada, tomo su mano y acaricio donde el albino poso sus labios

― nos vemos ― y se dio la vuelta, chocando de lleno con uno hombre alto, de cabellos grises y lentes, sangrando de varios lados y con suturas dejadas a medias, y un tornillo encajado en su cráneo, con mucha sangre cuajada en cada uno de los orificios hechos por el objeto de metal

― no relacionarse con personas que no debes, Ashura, y menos con un _destinado_ ― la morena asintió avergonzada, y camino derecho, atravesando al hombre en el acto

― Perdón… Stein ― y siguió su camino, dejando a su _guardián_ solo en el pasillo

Este, alzo la mirada y miro las luces, a través de sus lentes, y sonrió

― La luz… ― bajo la mirada y limpio en vano sus anteojos ― me lastima estos ojos muertos ―

* * *

><p>Coloco la unidad de sangre recién centrifugada en el aparato que la fraccionada, pucho el botón y esta, rápidamente comenzó a fluir, para arriba, y para abajo<p>

Arriba, plasma, abajo, concentrado eritrocitario

Soltó un suspiro y miro si reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 11 con 13 y ella no llegaba, ¿acaso quería hacerlo esperar mas tiempo?, solo por ella había tomado el turno nocturno por ultima vez, y ella se atrevía a hacerlo esperar

― perdón… miraba como un niño se iba ― dijo una voz que le erizo la piel, al hablarle a sus espaldas

Se giro después de apagar el aparato para que la unidad no se contaminara

― ¿se iba a donde?, ¿a casa? ― la chica se encogió de hombros y se dio la media vuelta, sentándose cómodamente en la silla que ahí cerca

―a casa, a su hogar, a la _luz, _como quieras verlo, es el mejor lugar después de la muerte ― el albino se maldijo mentalmente, nota mental: no hablar mas de lo debido, cuando Maka diga _"irse a casa"_

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio sepulcral después de lo ultimo dicho por la rubia, ni él ni ella decía o hacia nada, la rubia se dedicaba a mirar sus pies, con unas pantuflas del hospital, y el albino, a mirarla a ella

Era hermosa, simplemente, esa palabra se quedaba corta con la belleza de la rubia

Y lo aceptaba, estaba totalmente enamorado de la chica, de esa chica muerta y sin sentimientos en los ojos, delgada, rubia, pequeña, menuda, de facciones de niña, con actitudes de niña, pura… _Maka_

― no sabes cual es tu pendiente aun ¿verdad? ― se acercó lentamente a ella y le tomo un mechón de su cabello suelto ― por eso anhelas ir a ese _hogar _― la chica asintió, tomando su mano y atrayéndolo a ella, uniéndolos en un abrazo

― Soul… ¿Qué siente estar vivo? ― El chico le correspondió el gento, y se rio de su pregunta

― ¿Qué se siente estar muerto? ― Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos un rato, riéndose después juntos

― nada, supongo ― hablo, después del ataque de risa ― solo sentí feo que mis padres no me vieran cuando me acerque a ellos la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí ― agacho la cabeza, y el albino le miro con tristeza, tomo su mentón y lo levanto para que lo mirase de nuevo

― dime, ¿alguna vez amaste a algún hombre? ― la rubia digirió la pregunta y después de un rato sonrió al albino, abrazándolo por el cuello

― ¿te preocupa que amara a alguien en vida? ― Soul se acercó un poco más a ella, y frunció el ceño ante su pregunta

― no me importa, solo preguntaba ― dijo un tanto indignado y molesto

― no conozco, o conocí en mi _vida_ a alguien que preguntara algo cuando no le interesa… ― pego sus frentes y el chico suspiro, haciendo chocar su aliento de lleno en la nariz y boca de la rubia, siendo ella, estremecida por la carga eléctrica que llego a su espina dorsal, aun estando muerta, sentía algunas sensaciones, y mas con Soul

― vale, que me interesa… ― rodo los ojos y la miro después, rojo vivo, con verde muerto

― nunca… nunca me enamore mientras vivía ― susurro, sintiendo más cerca después el rostro del albino

― ¿y muerta? ― la chica se pego mas a él y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando abrió la boca, el grito de un chico de cabellos azules los interrumpió, en automático, la rubia desapareció de entre los brazos del albino

― ¡Soul Evans! Viejo ― le pego en la espalda ― días sin verte, que mal que te hallan cambiado de turno, a mi solo me aumentaron horas en la mañana, y me redujeron en la noche, que fiasco ― se sentó donde antes estuvo sentada la rubia, el albino aun no captaba del todo la situación

Veía como su amigo movía los labios mas no escuchaba nada, solo estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, no reacciono hasta que el chico tuvo que moverlo de los hombros para que lo escuchase

― Viejo, te estoy hablando, no ignores a tu Dios ― Soul parpadeo varias veces hasta que reacciono

― ¿Qué… que me decías? ― el peli azul suspiro

― te preguntaba… ¿si te has enamorado? ― se sonrió de lado al ver como su amigo suspiraba y se ponía pensativo

― si, si lo eh hecho ― Black Star sonrió ampliamente

― dime… ¿Cómo es ella? ― su ansiedad por saber de quien se trataba, y si estaba en lo correcto, era totalmente palpable

― bueno… es… bajita ― alzo la mano un poco mas debajo de sus hombros ― rubia, de ojos verdes… menuda, delgada… divertida… enojona… berrinchuda… como su fuese una niña de 5-6 años… hermosa se queda corto ― el chico se levanto y le dio un codazo antes de salir

― el quimiquito famoso se enamoro~… ¡y de una niñita! Kiahahahahaha ― se paro en la puerta de fraccionamiento y le miro de soslado ― ándate con cuidado del amor Soul… podría matarte ― y sin mas, se fue sonriente, dejando a Soul un tanto aturdido

* * *

><p>Entro en el baño y cerro con seguro, se miro sonriente en el espejo frente a él y alzo la mano, como si quisiera señalarse, y marco siete números que se había aprendido de memoria hace ya muchos, muchos años<p>

_42-42-564_

El espejo vibro como si fuese un teléfono, y posteriormente brillo casi cegadoramente, el peli azul se sonrió al ver a un hombre de traje sentado en un sillón totalmente negro, con dos chicas hermosas a su lado

― ¿tienes noticias Black? ― Su voz era muy seria, al igual que su expresión, el chico se miro las uñas y sonrió

― claro rayitas, yo si hago mi trabajo, no como un asimétrico que solo mira desde el espejo de _Dios mayor_ ― el moreno frunció el ceño claramente molesto y lo miro retadoramente

― ve al grano, mono azul ―

― vale, vale, no te cabrees… bueno ― pensó un rato ― el canoso esta enamorado de ella… creo que es momento de que vengas actuando ¿no lo crees?, a este paso ella ya no querrá hacer nada, aunque sea, solo con ella, que le informes su situación… según se… ella desea ir a su _hogar_, ver la luz… muéstrasela… Kid ― el chico miro a las otras dos a su lado, estas se miraron entre si, y luego miraron al peli azul, asintieron un poco dudosas y el moreno se levanto

― lo hare… pero tendré que pedirte un favor… ―

― tu solo quieres favores… venga, ¿Cuál es? ― este se cruzo de brazos, y seguidamente la morena estaba ya junto a él, miraba a él trio en el espejo algo dudoso, y seguidamente a su _protegido_

― mantén a Ashura fuera de esto… entretenla, Stein me dijo… que se veía _demasiado_ interesada en Soul, y eso no nos conviene ― ambos, pelinegra y peli azul asintieron, y seguidamente la imagen en el espejo desapareció, dejando únicamente el silencio entre ambos chicos

― ¿si crees que Kid le diga a esa chica? ― consulto la morena

― debe dé… si no lo mato ― y después de su comentario comenzó a reír como desquiciado, de su chiste personal

― Black Star… ― lo tomo de las mejillas y le miro a los ojos, verde con azul, vivo con muerto, así eran siempre… y así serian por la eternidad

― vale… ¿aquí? ― pregunto y ella asintió, este sonrió y la pego a su persona tomándola de la cintura ― bueno, nunca lo eh hecho en un baño… no de hospital… no veo porque no ― y seguidamente le planto un beso en los labios, gento que fue correspondido por la morena

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMAKE!<strong>

Miro por la ventanilla del auto como llegaban al hospital, vio muchas personas entrar, y pocas salir, contemplo a policía de la entrada como ayudaba gentilmente a una mujer a sentarse en una silla de ruedas con su bebe en brazos, y sonrió, que lastima que ella sabia que posiblemente nunca llegaría a tener hijos, o quizá, nunca llegaría a enamorarse

― vamos Maka, baja ― dijo su madre, ayudándole a bajar tomándola de una mano, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento

Camino por el pasillo que daba a la entrada del hospital, con su madre a la izquierda y su padre a la derecha, entraron en el edificio que decía en grande _pediatría_, y posteriormente subieron al elevador, bajando en uno que decía en grande, frente a la entrada del mismo _neurología_

Era obvio que la llevaría ahí, porque… ¿A dónde mas llevarían a una chiquilla menor de 20 años con un tumor cerebral?

Miro a su padre con ojeras, ya estaban algo cansados, se les notaba a leguas

― ¿son los señores Albarn? ― consulto una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos fieros, sentada detrás de un escritorio con un ordenador

― así es, venimos a la cita con el Dr. Harver ― la castaña asintió y busco entre sus papeles

― Si, a sido programada la cirugía de la Srta. ¿Maka Albarn? ― miro a la rubia menos y ella asintió ― a las cuatro de la tarde de hoy, tendrá que ser preparada des ahora ― presiono un botón de un vociferadora junto al ordenador ― Doctor, su paciente ya esta aquí, ¿la hago pasar? ― y no tardaron en responderle

― Adelante ― fue lo único que este dijo, la castaña se levanto y tomo a la chica del brazo

― será mejor que ustedes se queden acá, yo les estaré informando de la situación dentro del quirófano… por aquí pequeña ― dijo lo ultimo refiriéndose a Maka, la rubia frunció en ceño… carajo, que ya no era una pequeña de cinco años

Camino con ella a donde la llevaría y vio a lo lejos una cabellera albino, caminando por el pasillo hacia su dirección, era un hombre realmente apuesto, lo escudriño con la mira

Era alto, delgado, de ojos rojos como la sangre y con su cabello alborotado, usaba bata, seguramente un doctor y vestía unos jeans azules

― químico… le mandare unas cuantas pruebas de mi paciente, por favor, realícelas lo antes posible ― escucho la chica como lo llamaban

_**Así que químico **_― se sonrió y siguió caminando

― Claro, yo las hare personalmente ― respondió y siguió su camino

― Hola Soul ― saludo la castaña, este, simplemente asintió en son de saludo y paso de ella

_**Soul… me gusta… le queda bien **_― se sonrió, y camino alegremente a la habitación donde la llevaba la castaña

Sin siquiera saber, que esa noche no volvería a respirar

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Continúe!**

WIII!, al fin termine el capi!, estoy tan feliz, se que es corto, pero es algo de lo que viene siendo la mitad :D

Ahora, agradezco a esas personitas hermosas que me comentaron el capi pasado:

**Nesha Stela Moon, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Liz', M.E., Tanuki, **gracias por esperar el capi, les amo :3

Bueno, ahora, me ire corriendo al baño… tengo taaaaaaaantas ganas de ir! . jejeje

Sin mas, se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
